A method is provided for manufacturing materials useful for the construction of components of proton exchange membrane fuel cells from recycled flexible graphite materials. The method is particularly useful for the manufacture of materials useful in the manufacture of flow field plates and electrodes for such fuel cells.
An ion exchange membrane fuel cell, more specifically a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell, produces electricity through the chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen in the air. Within the fuel cell, electrodes denoted as anode and cathode surround a polymer electrolyte to form what is generally referred to as a membrane electrode assembly, or MEA. Oftentimes, the electrodes also function as the gas diffusion layer (or GDL) of the fuel cell. A catalyst material stimulates hydrogen molecules to split into hydrogen atoms and then, at the membrane, the atoms each split into a proton and an electron. The electrons are utilized as electrical energy. The protons migrate through the electrolyte and combine with oxygen and electrons to form water.
A PEM fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly sandwiched between two graphite flow field plates. Conventionally, the membrane electrode assembly consists of random-oriented carbon fiber paper electrodes (anode and cathode) with a thin layer of a catalyst material, particularly platinum or a platinum group metal coated on isotropic carbon particles, such as lamp black, bonded to either side of a proton exchange membrane disposed between the electrodes. In operation, hydrogen flows through channels in one of the flow field plates to the anode, where the catalyst promotes its separation into hydrogen atoms and thereafter into protons that pass through the membrane and electrons that flow through an external load. Air flows through the channels in the other flow field plate to the cathode, where the oxygen in the air is separated into oxygen atoms, which joins with the protons through the proton exchange membrane and the electrons through the circuit, and combine to form water. Since the membrane is an insulator, the electrons travel through an external circuit in which the electricity is utilized, and join with protons at the cathode. An air stream on the cathode side is one mechanism by which the water formed by combination of the hydrogen and oxygen is removed. Combinations of such fuel cells are used in a fuel cell stack to provide the desired voltage.
The flow field plates have a continuous reactant flow channel with an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is connected to a source of fuel in the case of an anode flow field plate, or a source of oxidant in the case of a cathode flow field plate. When assembled in a fuel cell stack, each flow field plate functions as a current collector.
Electrodes, also sometimes referred to as gas diffusion layers, may be formed by providing a graphite sheet as described herein and providing the sheet with channels, which are preferably smooth-sided, and which pass between the parallel, opposed surfaces of the flexible graphite sheet and are separated by walls of compressed expandable graphite. It is the walls of the flexible graphite sheet that actually abut the ion exchange membrane, when the inventive flexible graphite sheet functions as an electrode in an electrochemical fuel cell.
The channels are formed in the flexible graphite sheet at a plurality of locations by mechanical impact. Thus, a pattern of channels is formed in the flexible graphite sheet. That pattern can be devised in order to control, optimize or maximize fluid flow through the channels, as desired. For instance, the pattern formed in the flexible graphite sheet can comprise selective placement of the channels, as described, or it can comprise variations in channel density or channel shape in order to, for instance, equalize fluid pressure along the surface of the electrode when in use, as well as for other purposes which would be apparent to the skilled artisan.
The impact force is preferably delivered using a patterned roller, suitably controlled to provide well-formed perforations in the graphite sheet. In the course of impacting the flexible graphite sheet to form channels, graphite is displaced within the sheet to disrupt and deform the parallel orientation of the expanded graphite particles. In effect the displaced graphite is being xe2x80x9cdie-moldedxe2x80x9d by the sides of adjacent protrusions and the smooth surface of the roller. This can reduce the anisotropy in the flexible graphite sheet and thus increase the electrical and thermal conductivity of the sheet in the direction transverse to the opposed surfaces. A similar effect is achieved with frusto-conical and parallel-sided peg-shaped flat-ended protrusions.
Graphites are made up of layer planes of hexagonal arrays or networks of carbon atoms. These layer planes of hexagonally arranged carbon atoms are substantially flat and are oriented or ordered so as to be substantially parallel and equidistant to one another. The substantially flat, parallel equidistant sheets or layers of carbon atoms, usually referred to as graphene layers or basal planes, are linked or bonded together and groups thereof are arranged in crystallites. Highly ordered graphites consist of crystallites of considerable size: the crystallites being highly aligned or oriented with respect to each other and having well ordered carbon layers. In other words, highly ordered graphites have a high degree of preferred crystallite orientation. It should be noted that graphites possess anisotropic structures and thus exhibit or possess many properties that are highly directional e.g. thermal and electrical conductivity and fluid diffusion.
Briefly, graphites may be characterized as laminated structures of carbon, that is, structures consisting of superposed layers or laminae of carbon atoms joined together by weak van der Waals forces. In considering the graphite structure, two axes or directions are usually noted, to wit, the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d axis or direction and the xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d axes or directions. For simplicity, the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d axis or direction may be considered as the direction perpendicular to the carbon layers. The xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d axes or directions may be considered as the directions parallel to the carbon layers or the directions perpendicular to the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction. The graphites suitable for manufacturing flexible graphite sheets possess a very high degree of orientation.
As noted above, the bonding forces holding the parallel layers of carbon atoms together are only weak van der Waals forces. Natural graphites can be treated so that the spacing between the superposed carbon layers or laminae can be appreciably opened up so as to provide a marked expansion in the direction perpendicular to the layers, that is, in the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction, and thus form an expanded or intumesced graphite structure in which the laminar character of the carbon layers is substantially retained.
Graphite flake which has been greatly expanded and more particularly expanded so as to have a final thickness or xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction dimension which is as much as about 80 or more times the original xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction dimension can be formed without the use of a binder into cohesive or integrated sheets of expanded graphite, e.g. webs, papers, strips, tapes, foils, mats or the like (typically referred to as xe2x80x9cflexible graphitexe2x80x9d). The formation of graphite particles which have been expanded to have a final thickness or xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d dimension which is as much as about 80 times or more the original xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction dimension into integrated flexible sheets by compression, without the use of any binding material, is believed to be possible due to the mechanical interlocking, or cohesion, which is achieved between the voluminously expanded graphite particles.
In addition to flexibility, the sheet material, as noted above, has also been found to possess a high degree of anisotropy with respect to thermal and electrical conductivity and fluid diffusion, comparable to the natural graphite starting material due to orientation of the expanded graphite particles and graphite layers substantially parallel to the opposed faces of the sheet resulting from very high compression, e.g. roll pressing. Sheet material thus produced has excellent flexibility, good strength and a very high degree of orientation.
Briefly, the process of producing flexible, binderless anisotropic graphite sheet material, e.g. web, paper, strip, tape, foil, mat, or the like, comprises compressing or compacting under a predetermined load and in the absence of a binder, expanded graphite particles which have a xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction dimension which is as much as about 80 or more times that of the original particles so as to form a substantially flat, flexible, integrated graphite sheet. The expanded graphite particles that generally are worm-like or vermiform in appearance, once compressed, will maintain the compression set and alignment with the opposed major surfaces of the sheet. The density and thickness of the sheet material can be varied by controlling the degree of compression. The density of the sheet material can be within the range of from about 0.04 g/cc to about 2.0 g/cc. The flexible graphite sheet material exhibits an appreciable degree of anisotropy due to the alignment of graphite particles parallel to the major opposed, parallel surfaces of the sheet, with the degree of anisotropy increasing upon roll pressing of the sheet material to increased density. In roll pressed anisotropic sheet material, the thickness, i.e. the direction perpendicular to the opposed, parallel sheet surfaces comprises the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d direction and the directions ranging along the length and width, i.e. along or parallel to the opposed, major surfaces comprises the xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d directions and the thermal and electrical properties of the sheet are very different, by orders of magnitude, for the xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d directions.
Methods of manufacturing articles from graphite particles have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,570 to Hayward discloses a method of grinding flexible unimpregnated graphite foil to a small particle size, thermally shocking the particles to expand them, mixing the expanded graphite with a thermoset phenolic resin, injection molding the mixture to form low density blocks or other shapes, then heat treating the blocks to thermoset the material. The resulting blocks may be used as insulating material in a furnace or the like.
WO 00/54953 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,800, both to Hayward further describe processes related to those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,570.
The Hayward processes are very limited in the scope of the source materials they use, and the type of end products they can produce. Hayward uses only unimpregnated graphite source materials, and his finished products are only formed by mixing the graphite particles with large proportions of resin and injection molding the mixture to form articles which are then thermoset.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for improved processes for producing flexible graphite sheets or products from various types of graphite materials, including those which are already resin impregnated, and for manufacture of more broadly useful products from those materials. Such improved processes are provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing materials suitable for use in the manufacture of components for PEM fuel cells from recycled uncured resin-impregnated flexible graphite sheet material, which is ground into particles and then molded to form the component. The components may include flow field plates and electrodes.
In the production and use of flexible graphite sheets, scrap material may be generated. For example, in the production of flow field plates, a flexible graphite sheet may be shaped, impregnated with a resin, and after impregnation, cured. During this process, scrap flexible graphite sheet material may be produced before impregnation, after impregnation and before curing, and after impregnation and after curing. The scrap flexible graphite sheet material used before impregnation is described herein as regrind material or virgin regrind material. Sheet material produced after impregnation and before curing is described herein as uncured impregnated scrap (production scrap). The material produced after impregnation and after curing is described herein as cured regrind (regrind scrap). The present invention focuses on the use of the uncured resin-impregnated scrap material.
Using the methods of the present invention, this uncured resin-impregnated material can be reground and molded into new flow field plates or electrodes. This is done without re-expanding the particles, and preferably without adding additional resin to the particles. Additives, such as metal or carbon fibers, can be blended with the particles to improve electrical and/or thermal conductivity of the products molded from the particles. Due to the fact that the particles are not re-expanded, these additives are not exposed to the destructive high temperatures that would be encountered in a furnace during a re-expansion process.
The method of the present invention is advantageous because it has a beneficial re-use of the uncured epoxy impregnated scrap created in the production of, for example, flow field plates. The present invention provides an advantageous use for such material and decreases disposal costs.
Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a material useful for the construction of a component of a fuel cell, comprising:
(a) providing source materials including sheets of uncured resin impregnated graphite material;
(b) grinding the source materials into uncured particles; and
(c) without re-expanding the particles, molding the uncured particles to form the component of the fuel cell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing components of fuel cells from recycled materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide material suitable for the construction of a component of a fuel cell manufactured using recycled graphite materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a flow field plate or an electrode for a fuel cell from, as a source material, uncured resin impregnated graphite sheet material.
Other and further objects, features, and advantages would be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.